


Wedding Dress

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It wasn’t long after the war, after they saved the world from the goddess’ wrath that Tormod knew he had to make his feelings known to his best friend. It was the perfect opportunity, with all the fighting done and Daein in rehabilitation. They could also use a fresh and new start to their lives; Tormod knew he would want to spend that time with his best friend, helping him rebuild his country. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang (SOL) of Big Bang

It was fairly obvious to anyone who had eyes that Tormod had feelings for Sothe that were deeper than friendship however, neither of the two males realized this. Muarim had known from the start and urged the younger beorc indirectly but they were too young to know what they were really feeling. 

It had taken Tormod two wars, the world almost getting destroyed before coming to realize his feelings for the green-haired thief. They had fought side by side with trust and their life on the line; when Tormod realized the thought of Sothe’s blood all over his hands, it shook something powerful within him that brought him to rage and tears. It was then he knew he loved his first beorc friend. 

It wasn’t long after the war, after they saved the world from the goddess’ wrath that Tormod knew he had to make his feelings known to his best friend. It was the perfect opportunity, with all the fighting done and Daein in rehabilitation. They could also use a fresh and new start to their lives; Tormod knew he would want to spend that time with his best friend, helping him rebuild his country. 

“Sothe, I wanted to talk to you.” The young fire sage said, lacking his usual flare and boisterousness from anxiousness. 

“Oh. I wanted to talk to you, too.” The other said, looking down as if unsure. 

“Really?” Tormod beamed at this rare occurrence for Sothe rarely talked to him about anything. “What is it?” 

“Um…you’re my closest friend and…well, I just…” Sothe cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. He took a deep breath and confessed, “I’m going to marry Micaiah.” 

It was also obvious to anyone who had eyes that Sothe had feelings for Micaiah that were deeper than family love and both parties realized this. The silver-haired maiden felt the same for the thief but never openly acted upon it until they were thrown into death and turmoil. 

“What?” Tormod spat out, his world feeling as if it had shattered. 

“I haven’t asked her yet—but I will, tonight. I just, needed to-to tell someone. I…I don’t know if…it’s just—” 

“C-Congratulations, man!” Tormod broke into a grin, his eyes stinging as he patted the taller male on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you—I uh, do you hear that? I think Muarim is calling for me—” 

“Wait—didn’t you want to talk?” 

“O-Oh. N-no…it’s nothing. Forget about it.”

“…Okay.” Sothe paused then, “Tormod, thanks for being my best friend.” 

“Yeah, we’ll be friends forever.” The sage smiled and ran before his heart gave out on him.


End file.
